Burning Hearts A demonAngel story
by Ren Loves Ed 101
Summary: In the world of demons,there is an age old tradition to choose a human.The evil demons choose to torment,the good demons choose to protect.The prince of good demons has chosen a bride.And he chose his human,who happens to be the shyest girl ever.Oops.


Info:Name:Heii (He-EE) Konomi Age:16 Personality in 10 words:Soft spoken,shy,quiet, serene,calm, lonely, overlooked, fragile heart. Wished For:Sum1 to love her.

Part One!

"NEXT UP!!!!" My Audition For Singing For The school play Had Finally Come!! I slowly walked on stage.

"Um, Hi. My name is Heii, and I will be singing the Everlasting Song. Um, Thank You." I quickly bowed. (The /watch?v=ZLMzKpGymOQ)

Everyone clapped. "Your Amazing, but, you don't sing songs with enthusiasm, you sing like a broken hearted woman, but your only 16. NEXT!!!" I walked off stage. More Enthusiasm, I hardly had enough enthusiasm to even get on that stage. Acted like a broken hearted woman? Well, I can see that. My Enthusiasm was love, and there was one major problem, I didn't' have it. I walked outside. It was snowing, wait, it,was snowing,oh well, it didn't matter,snow was peaceful, and the overcast sky matched my overcast heart.

"Heii!Your home!" My mother said hugging me as I walked inside. I faintly smiled. "Hey Mom." She looked at me. "Bad day?" I nodded. Mom smiled. You sit down at the table and drink some hot chocolate, and you can tell me what happened after I call in pizza."I smiled. My mom was so nice and perfect to me, even though Dad died when I was 7. Mom called in pizza, and then sat down next to me.

"What happened Honey?" She asked me. I turned to her. "You know the auditions?" She nodded. "When I sang, they said I had no enthusiasm!" My voice broke and I started to cry. My mom tenderly put her arms around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. "There there baby, don't cry, its okay," she soothed, rocking me back and forth awkwardly in her arms. The doorbell rang and my mother went to go get the pizza. I sat on the couch and I realized I wasn't sad about being rejected on the auditions. I was sad that they said I acted like a broken hearted woman. That hurt the most. My mom came back with a steamy box of cheese pizza in her hands. She sat back down and I grabbed a piece. Together we both ate the whole thing within the hour and my mom made at least a gallon of hot chocolate. My mom really knew how to cheer a person up. That night I fell asleep happiest I've been in a long time. When I woke up, the snow was falling even heavier and I walked downstairs. The grandfather clock said 11:24 AM. School started at 8, I was confused. I walked into th kitchen, my mom was there, drinking coffee. "Hey dear, its a snow day." She said. I sighed. Stupid me, I lived in Hokkaido, the north island of Japan, the snowy and cold island of Japan. Snow days were common. I told my mom I was gonna get dressed and go shopping. She smiled. I knew she had to go to work so I let her know I was feeling better. She left within 15 minutes. I went and got dressed in warm clothes, then headed for the train station. I got on the train and ended up in town square. I kept walking around till I reached the bath houses and hot springs. Then I sat down in the grass near the woodland area. I started to doze off in the snow. And then, Meow! I opened my eyes, and sitting on my lap was a little black cat with green eyes. It was adorable. It meowed at me, and then ran off about 4 meters, then turned and looked at me, And I swore I heard a guy say, "Come on slow poke, follow the kitty!!!" So , thinking I was dreaming and hallucinating, I followed the cat into the woods, and it led me through serpent like trails and trees so dense that there was no snow, as it couldn't reach the ground through the dense brush. Finally after at least an hour, it stopped at a place that for sure approved my hallucinating. There was a huge door in front of me. And the cat opened it, and I was pulled inside. Then it went black. When I awoke, I was in my bedroom. So it was just a dream? How weird. I sat up, but gasped. I wasn't wearing my jeans and Kosaka Riyu Shirt, I was wearing a Victorian ball dress, and my hair was curled. I was in my room, the things were familiar, I stood up and made sure I wasn't dreaming by pinching myself on the cheek. Suddenly, a graceful hand stopped me. I looked up at a tall boy. He was long and lean and lanky, and extremely pale. His hair was odd, almost fur like and black, his face was pearly white, and his skin warm, but his eyes were the strangest of all. Those green eyes, all slitted and catlike. And I realized he wasn't catlike, he WAS a cat. Or at least part cat. There were cat ears atop his head of hair, and a tail was waving behind his back.

"Heii my Dear, there is no need to do such a childish thing," he said in an angelic voice, probably meaning the pinching, "For you are not dreaming."

*End Chapter*

"W,who? W,what, what's going on??!!" I stuttered, confused, and awe-struck at the same time. The boy laughed at me gently. Locking his strange emerald eyes with mine, he smiled ryely. His eyes had a glow to them, filled with admiration, like he was looking at his beloved, but he was looking at me. Why was he looking at me that way?! I got self-conscious, started to breathe heavier, "What's wrong with me??!!" I thought, panicking. His hand raised slowly, as if he was going to hit me, so I closed my eyes, braced myself, and then, something cold and soft brushed my cheek, stroking from my eyes to my neck. He was, petting me! I was now officially terrified. I would have preferred the slap!!!

"Don't worry,darling," he said, "I will explain everything." So I stared at him, and stuttered again. "W,we,well?!" I exclaimed. He chuckled quietly to himself.

"Alright, my dear, What is confusing you?" Everything!!! I wanted to say. But I didn't.

"Who are you?" I asked, "And what are you doing here?And why are you a cat?!" He nodded.

"Sensible questions,"he said, "I am Leos Ales Czech, prince of," I started to hyperventilate. A prince?!! Ah! A prince!! He looked at me, as if concerned. "Are you alright,dear?" I nodded. "Con-tin-ue," I said between gasps. He did so.

"As I was saying, yes, I'm the prince of demons, and..." Oh. My. Dear. God. He kept talking though. "And I'm here," The next thing he said would echo in my mind for the rest of my life. "For you."

"Me? W,Why?!Did I do something? Did I commit treason or-" He put his finger to my lips.

"Shh," He said, " You didn't do anything. Not anything bad at least."

"Then, why are you here?" He smiled.

"In time. I'm a cat because I'm a cat demon," he said,"And why I'm here might take some explaining." I nodded, so he began to talk again. "There are two types of demons,"he started, "My kind,the good demons, and the other kind, the evil demons. When an evil demon is born, they choose a human to torment for their lives. But demons like me choose a human to protect." I gulped, knowing what was coming.

"So you're here to protect me from an unseen danger."I said. He cracked up. I saw a black tail behind him, waving.

"No, no," he laughed, "It's not THAT drastic!!!" He laughed again. "I'm here because you're fully capable of a balance with your inner demon so to speak. Therefore, I can obtain my ultimate goal,Heii."

"Wait, how do you know me like this? Is this some last-minute demon-thing? And, ultimate goal?!" Now I was confused.

"This isn't last minute, Heii," he said seriously, "I've been waiting for this moment since the day you were born. I've been watching over you, and waiting. My ultimate goal, the one thing I've wanted to accomplish. Why I want you." Oh god. Was this like a human-sacrifice? Of course. I end up like this. "You're the woman I want," he licked my cheek,"to be my queen." I stood stunned. So the prince of Demon-Land who happens to be a cat kidnapped me, has been stalking me since I was born, so he could make me his queen?! Dear god, just my luck. His face still had a rye smile, his eyes closed and his hand cupped my chin. He leaned in towards me. And my lips locked with the prince of demons. That's when, everything went black.

*End Chapter*


End file.
